nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
| system1AU = February 23, 2006 | system1KO = July 8, 2010 | system2 = Virtual Console (Wii U) | system2NA = June 25, 2015 | system2JP = June 10, 2015 | system2EU = July 16, 2015 | system2AU = July 16, 2015 | genre = Role-playing game | size = 148.90 MB https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Nintendo-DS/Mario-Luigi-Partners-in-Time-271595.html | ESRB = E | PEGI = 3 | CERO = A | USK = 0 | ACB = G | GRAC = All | rating = x | Fix = a }} Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (also called M&LPIT or Mario & Luigi 2, Mario & Luigi RPG 2 in Japan, and stylized as Mario & Luigi RPG 2×2) is a role-playing Nintendo DS game released in 2005 as the second installment in the ''Mario & Luigi'' series. Developed by AlphaDream and published by Nintendo. This game puts the player in the role of Mario, Luigi , time-traveling between their present and past times, and teaming up with their infant selves, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, to stop the invasion in the past by the enemy alien species called the Shroobs. The English and Spanish names of this game are puns on the title of the short story compilation Partners in Crime. Though the game is primarily a turn-based RPG, the game mixes in action RPG and platformer elements, which is the primary gameplay point of the Mario & Luigi series. The game takes many elements from the first game, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, and revamps it to take advantage of the Nintendo DS's new features. While it makes almost no attempt to use the touch screen (Mario must rub the dirt off of a drawing at one point), the game uses the addition of the X and Y buttons, the extra screen, and greater system resources. It was succeeded by Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story in February 2009 which was also released for the Nintendo DS. Like its predecessor, it is one of the few Mario games to have been released in North America before Japan. However, the game was re-released in the Wii U Nintendo eShop on June 10, 2015 in Japan first, and later that month in North America and the following month in Europe and Australia. This is the only Mario & Luigi game in the series to have not been released for the Nintendo 3DS in any form and recreated in the 3D art style introduced in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Plot "One blissful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, genius inventor Professor E. Gadd constructed a time machine, which was fueled by the awesome power of the Cobalt Star. Princess Peach was overjoyed with his creation, and immediately set off to visit the Mushroom Kingdom's past. Of course, her faithful ward Toadsworth was filled with such worry for his charge that he promptly collapsed". "Shortly thereafter the time machine returned, but it was a wreck and it brought back not the princess, but a creepy alien of unknown origin. According to the professor, Princess Peach was stranded somewhere in the past! To top it off, mysterious time holes leading back in time began popping throughout the castle! Who better to answer the call to adventure than Mario and Luigi? Nobody, that's who!" "The mustachioed brothers leaped into action, plunged through a time hole, and set off on a rescue mission through time. Once they arrived in the past, the brothers met up with their childhood selves and formed the greatest team of heroes in history. Can the Mario brothers overcome all obstacles and rescue Princess Peach? Only time will tell!" Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the previous title in the series, though with some extras included. First off and unarguably the most notable extra is the fact that you control four characters while fighting and while on the main world, compared to just two in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. These two characters happen to be Mario and Luigi's baby counterparts from the past, who team up with the brothers to stop an alien invasion. Characters Playable Allies *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Professor E. Gadd *Stuffwell *Young Toadsworth *Toad *Yoshi *Young Elvin Gadd *Kylie Koopa *Toadbert *Toadiko *Baby Peach Enemies Bosses *Baby Bowser *Junior Shrooboid *L33t Hamm3r Broz. *Swiggler *Kamek *Sunnycide *Shrooboid Brat *Petey Piranha *Mrs. Thwomp *Bowser *Commander Shroob *Support Shroob *Shroobomb *Elder Shrooboid *Princess Shroob *Elder Princess Shroob *Shrowser Names in Other Languages |kor-mean = Mario & Luigi RPG: Partners in Time}} Voices *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi. *Nicole Mills - Princess Peach, Baby Princess Peach. *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi, Yoob, Professor E. Gadd *Scott Burns - Bowser *Dolores Rogers - Baby Bowser Reception Critical reception Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time has received generally positive reviews from critics, with it having an average score of 86 from Metacritic based on 45 reviews[http://www.metacritic.com/game/ds/mario-luigi-partners-in-time Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Metacritic score.] Metacritic. Retrieved October 28, 2015. and a GameRankings score of 85.23% based on 55 reviews.[http://www.gamerankings.com/ds/928290-mario-and-luigi-partners-in-time/index.html Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time GameRankings score.] Gamerankings. Retrieved October 28, 2015. Critics generally praise the humor, characters, and graphics of the game, as well as its use of the dual screen and its rumble feature. Several criticisms include the long, drawn out boss battles and the difficulty coordinating the game's four characters. Craig Harris of IGN has lauded the game, giving it a nine out of ten.Harris, Craig. November 28, 2005. [http://www.ign.com/articles/2005/11/28/mario-luigi-partners-in-time Review of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time] IGN. Retrieved October 28, 2015. He praised the gameplay, the difficulty curve, the humor, and the two-screen display, but has commented that the beginning of the game starts off too easy. Thomas Bowskill of Nintendo Life has also given the game a 9/10, also praising the gameplay, the comedy, and the sound, but added that the game is not replayable and how actions in the past do not influence the future.Bowskill, Thomas (February 6, 2006) [http://www.nintendolife.com/reviews/ds/mario_and_luigi_partners_in_time Review of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time] Nintendo Life. Retrieved October 28, 2015. Jonathon Metts of Nintendo World Report gave the game an 8/10, states that while the flawed battle system smears his opinion of the game, he states that it is "the best RPG currently on the Nintendo DS."Metts, Jonathon (December 3, 2005). [http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/review/4456/mario-n-luigi-partners-in-time-nintendo-ds Review of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time] Nintendo World Report. Retrieved October 28, 2015. Sales The game has sold 132,726 copies on its opening week in Japan, ranked number seven as reported by Gamasutra.Jenkins, David (January 6, 2006) Japanese Sales Charts, Week Ending January 1 Gamasutra. Retrieved October 28, 2015 The game has a worldwide sales of 1.39m units as reported by IGN.Casamassina, Matt (July 25, 2007) Nintendo Sales Update IGN. Retrieved October 28, 2015 ''Super Mario-Kun'' adaptation Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time has been adapted into the Super Mario-Kun manga, written and illustrated by Yukio Sawada. The story arc related to Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time spans across three volumes: volumes 35, 36, and 37. Though it follows the source material, it introduces various key story element differences, as in every Super Mario-Kun volume adaptation of their respective game. Differences in the Super Mario-Kun manga *Luigi is involved in the Junior Shrooboid boss fight, though against his will; Mario uses him as a weapon to defeat the Junior Shrooboid. *All Shroobs are able to speak coherently from the beginning, including Princess Shroob. *Although Mario and Luigi do arrive at the Hollijolli Villag], they do not encounter the Hollijolli Mayor. Instead, the Shroobs engage them immediately and defeat them. *Bowser's Castle does not appear at all. After the Mario Bros. encounter the Baby Mario Bros., they travel to the Shroob Castle. *Snoozorbs, which are late-game enemies, appear relatively in the beginning of the Super Mario-Kun; the brothers fight it when they arrive to the Shroob Castle. *The Snoozorb fight teaches Mario and Luigi the technique of the Bros. Ball, where they use it as an attack rather than a utility move for transportation. Later in the story arc, a four-brother version of the ball is used against the Elder Princess Shroob. *Though it is discovered that Toads are being used for fuel in the Toadwood Forest and Vim Factory, Toadiko does not appear. *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi receive their hammers from supplies that Toadsworth the Younger provides, while the Hammer Bros. do not appear at all. As a result, Mario and Luigi do not get captured in the Vim Factory. *Toads do not get their energy sapped from being strapped onto trees. Rather, Swiggler sucks their energy directly from them. *Baby Luigi carelessly spinning around with his hammer gives Baby Mario the inspiration for the Baby Drill move, where it is used as an attack, similar to the Bros. Ball, rather than the Hammer Bros. teaching the move to them. *The Yoob is a friendly giant, hungry Yoshi who gets taken over and manipulated by Sunnycide. Other Yoshis and Toadbert do not appear. *Neither Kylie Koopa nor the Koopaseum appear in the manga. Rather, the four brothers travel to Gritzy Desert and eventually take a Warp Pipe down to Gritzy Caves. *Petey Piranha is portrayed as a female character, alongside Piranha Plants (called bero pakkun, which roughly translates to "Tongue Piranhas") with a Cobalt Star Shard as part of her teeth. *The characters do go to Thwomp Volcano and fight Mrs. Thwomp, but do not enter Thwomp Caverns, nor fight Baby Bowser and Bowser. In fact, Bowser does not appear at all in this story arc. *The Star Hill is portrayed as a snowy location, where Baby Luigi rebuilds a destroyed Snowman. The Snowman later helps the brothers fight the Commander Shroob, the Shroob-omb, and the Support Shroobs, though the Commander Shroob destroys it. As a result, it gives Baby Luigi an Ice Flower, which helps him defeat the Commander Shroob and his army. *At the Star Shrine, Luigi proves his worth by using a Copy Flower on the Piranha Planet and defeating it, while also obtaining the Aurora Block. *An entire chapter is devoted to the Marios and Luigis fighting each other, due to the deception of a Tanoomba. *The Shroob Mothership is taken down due to Baby Mario tricking Princess Shroob with a false mail delivery. *The Princess Shroob is the character who fully assembles the Cobalt Star together, rather than Princess Peach holding on to the last Cobalt Star Shard and Baby Bowser intervening. *The Princess Shroob and Elder Princess Shroob fight simultaneously, though the Princess Shroob mostly stays on the sidelines. *A chapter is devoted to Toadsworth and Toadsworth the Younger taking care of Baby Peach, when a Shroobsworth and an Intern Shroob appears and attacks them. The two Toadsworths intervene to defend Baby Peach from their attacks, until E. Gadd gives Baby Peach Perry, the parasol. The parasol causes Baby Peach to activate her anger vibe, thus defeating the two enemies. These actions reference Super Princess Peach. *Baby tears weaken the Elder Princess Shroob, though a rainbow shell is the item that ultimately defeats her. *Mario and Luigi are the characters who leave with the time machine, rather than the past versions of the characters leaving. *Shrowser is referenced in the epilogue to the story arc, where Baby Bowser eats the purple mushroom containing the essence of the Elder Princess Shroob. He battles the Baby Mario Bros., but before the Baby Mario Bros. retaliate, he poops the Elder Princess Shroob mushroom. References to other games *''Super Mario Bros.'' - When the wind blew away Baby Peach, Toadsworth the Younger asked the Baby Mario brothers to save her, saying: "You will save her, won't you? I assure you, she's NOT in another castle or anything". This is a reference to the repeated Toads' line: "Thank you, Mario! But our princess is in another castle!" *''Super Mario All-Stars'' - One of Shrooboid Brat's attacks involves having the audience giving him either Fire Flowers, Mushrooms, or Poison Mushrooms. The Poison Mushrooms' appearance is exactly the same sprite of their appearance in the remake of Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. *''Yoshi's Cookie'' - The cookies from this game reappear in Yoshi's Island. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - This game features the return ofMario, Baby Luigi, Baby Bowser, and the Chomp Rock. Also the player can travel to Yoshi's Island, whose first area has the same music as this game's alternate title music. In addition, [[Kamek] makes a reference to his attempted kidnapping of Baby Mario and Baby Luigi in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' - In the beginning of the game, the Cobalt Star shard is in a block similar to the regular Treasure Chest blocks in this game. *''Super Mario 64'' - The music that plays within Princess Peach's Castle is a cover of "Inside the Castle Walls". *''Luigi's Mansion'' - Professor E. Gadd moves to the Boo Woods as a young man where he is later found by Luigi, foreshadowing the events of the game. Also, music from cutscenes involving E. Gadd are a cover of the Luigi's Mansion main theme. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - Shine Sprites return as a source of light. Also, the Hydrogush 4000 resembles F.L.U.D.D.. Petey Piranha appears as a boss. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' - Some of the voices are re-used from this game. *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' - Fawful runs Fawful's Bean 'n' Badge. Additionally, a picture of Prince Peasley appears in the Shroom Shop]] on a poster about beans. The ending theme for Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time is a cover of the ending theme from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Also, before the fight with Bowser and his younger self, Bowser affectionately calls Baby Bowser a 'little Firebrand', Mario's skill from said game. When fighting the Hammer Bros in the Vim Factory, they use an attack that is identical to the Bros. move, "Knockback Bros", performed by Mario and Luigi in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Also two enemies, Trunkle and Mecha-Chomp have similar battle style to Mrs. Thwomp and Shroid respectively. Also, during the battle with Elder Princess Shroob, one of her attacks involves striking her own UFO's with fire and lightning to attack the Bros. UFO's on fire hit Mario, while those struck by lightning hit Luigi, referencing the Firebrand and Thunderhand skills from said game. *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' - Dark Boos first appeared in this game. Toadsworth the Younger also references the Bristle enemy that has only appeared in this game while admonishing his present day counterpart. References in later games *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - A Shroob, Stuffwell, and Luigi carrying Baby Luigi appear as stickers. Also, a cover version of the Gritzy Desert theme returns for the Mushroomy Kingdom stage. The boss theme was originally going to be in Super Smash Bros Brawl, but was removed in the final version. One of Luigi's poses in this game resembles his artwork for Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' - Three Shroobs appear as optional bosses. Junior Shrooboids, Commander Shroobs, and Elder Princess Shroob cameos in the background of that stage. Also in the audience from Fawful Theater there's a Shroob in the audience. There are some gear that has "Shroob" in the name. *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' - Kylie Koopa appears in this game, along with a picture of a Shroob hanging on a wall in the house where she is found. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' - One of Luigi's poses in this game resembles that of his solo artwork from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' - The tutorial theme in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam is a cover version of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time''s tutorial theme. *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' - The redesigned Yoshi Theater has a poster advertising a movie about a Shroob invasion. Additionally, when encountered in the new Minion Quest mode, E. Gadd mentions he is beginning to build a time machine, thus setting up for the events of Partners in Time. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' - Princess Shroob returns as a Spirit. *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' - Shroobs return as enemies in this game, and in the background of Shroob Battleground some frozen Shroobs, a frozen Junior Shrooboid, and a frozen Elder Princess Shroob make a cameo appearance. Pre-release and unused content A pre-release screenshot depicts Mario, Luigi, and their baby selves fighting two red shoe-clad Blooper foes (called Scoot Bloops) in the Vim Factory. Unfinished code for the Scoot Bloops remain the final build of the game. There are also screenshots of the four brothers using what appears to be a purple Spiny Shell as a Bros. Item. This item would act like a Koopa Shell, but would be hammered instead of kicked. Wii U eShop description Twice the Bros., twice the insanity! In this quest of lunatic proportions, the Mario bros. team up with none other than... their younger selves! Control both sets of bros. at once in this intriguing action RPG, where comedy is king and the story leads you beyond the Mushroom Kingdom. Explore Mario’s world across space and time as you take down the evil alien invaders, the Shroobs! In this precursor to the Mario & Luigi™: Bowser's Inside Story game, the brothers travel back in time to retrieve Princess Peach™, only to come face-to-face with baby versions of themselves, the princess, and Bowser™. While controlling both the adult AND baby versions of the Mushroom Kingdom heroes, you’ll unleash powerful attacks and cross environments using special techniques to solve puzzles in creative ways. With four brothers to control, this adventure is bound to get out of control! Trivia *The solo artwork for Baby Mario incorrectly depicts him with red shoes, instead of light-blue. Other artwork depicts him with the correct light-blue shoes. *When booting up the game, only Mario and Luigi's voices are heard saying, "Nintendo!". Once the game gets to a point when Mario and Luigi meet their infant counterparts, all four will say "Nintendo!". However, if the game reaches a point where Mario and Luigi are seemingly killed by the Shroobs near the Koopa Cruiser, if the player saves and resets, only Baby Mario and Baby Luigi's voices are heard and they are the only ones present on the title screen. This does not occur at any other point in the game where the babies are separated from the adults. *There is a spelling error during the tutorial on how to use badges. Stuffwell will say "capitol" in reference to the letters indicating which character has a badge equipped when the proper spelling for this use of the word would be "capital." *This is the only Mario & Luigi game that has not been released nor remade on the Nintendo 3DS. References External links *Official Japanese Microsite *Official Western Microsite es:Mario & Luigi: Compañeros en el Tiempo Category:Mario games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Role-playing games Category:2005 video games Category:2006 video games Category:Alphadream games Category:Nintendo games Category:Mario & Luigi games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Nintendo DS) Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:2010 video games Category:Nintendo SPD games